Wish I'd Been There
by Skimmons 4 life
Summary: The team goes on a mission but things go out of hand. Skye and Jemma have a daughter in this. Warning: Character Death! Second fanfic so feedback would be nice. Might have violence later on.
1. Time to go

**Hey! Second Fanfic ever! Also of the year so HA!**

 **I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

"Come on Skye, we need to go!" Ward yelled at his rookie.

"I need my good luck charm!" Skye argued back desperately.

"I'm sure you'll be fine this once," Ward replied softening his tone after hearing hers.

"Your right," Skye tried to reassure herself as she sighed reluctantly.

"Come on shorty," Ward said wrapping his arm around her shoulders, leading her to the car, "you can yell at her for forgetting once we get back."

Skye chuckled and got into the SUV with the others, hoping that Ward would be right.

"I'll come back to you Jemma," Skye whispered as they drove away from the Bus, "always."

With that the Bus was completely out of sight. Skye shook her head clear. She needed to be ready for the mission at hand.

* * *

 **If you'd like me to continue please tell me! By the way, visitors can review! Just can't favorite.**

 **For this chapter, if I get _two_ reviews saying I should continue, I will write another chapter. :D**

 **If ya didn't like it, inform me. This is just the beginning.**


	2. Don't be late

**Sorry for the wait! In return for waiting, I have granted to you 4 new chapters! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mummy! Hurry or we'll miss mama leave!" her baby complained.

"She'll wait for us, don't worry baby," Jemma chuckled.

Charlotte was Skye and Jemma's little five-year-old child. She was stubborn like her mom and extremely smart like her mum. Coulson always said that they were a deadly combination and Charlotte was proof of that.

"Come on!" Charlotte whined.

"Ok, ok, let's go," Jemma gave in smiling.

The impatience is definitely from Skye. Charlotte practically skipped there, dragging Jemma behind her. Fitz, Coulson, May, Ward, and Skye had to go on a mission to infiltrate a hydra base. Coulson had reported during the mission briefing that it was empty, but May and Ward were there just in case. Fitz, being the engineer, was there if the computer was broken and for analyzing medical substances from the lab. Skye was there to hack the computer for information, seeing what she can find. Jemma was to stay behind for medical just in case, but mostly for Charlotte.

"Mummy, there gone!" Charlotte sounded as if she was going to cry.

"Oh baby, I don't think its us we need to be worried about," Jemma said picking up her daughter and wiping away a stray tear.

"Because mommy left without getting a kiss from her good luck charm," she finished with a hint of a smile and a small giggle on the word 'kiss'.

"Yes," Jemma smiled, "since we missed that we must hope with all our hearts that she, and the rest of the team, will be alright."

"Ok mummy," Charlotte responded in a hopeful voice.

"Let's get the lab ready just in case," Jemma smiled.

Jemma watched as her baby girl skipped into the lab, knowing how to set everything up already, before turning back and looking out of the still open cargo door.

"Please, please be ok Skye. I don't know what we'd do without you," Jemma whispered, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

With that, Jemma turned and walked back to the lab, going to help her baby set up the med bay.

* * *

 **Please tell me what you thought.**


	3. I should of been there

**Warning: Death!**

 **If you are sensitive to this subject, I suggest you don't read this.**

* * *

There was a sudden screech of tires. Simmons and Charlotte turned just in time to see the SUV skid into the Bus, Coulson then jumped out the passenger and closing the ramp.

"Were you followed?" Jemma asked worried.

"No," Coulson answered, sadness clear in his voice.

Ward and Fitz exited the car next, Ward limping, leaning on Fitz. Charlotte ran past Jemma and jumped at Coulson who caught her and brought her up on his hip so she could put her arms around his neck.

"Where's mommy?" Charlotte asked in the most innocent voice ever, hope flooding her eyes.

Jemma looked at Coulson, same expression glued on, hope. He simply shook his head, tears escaping. Charlotte hugged him closer.

"Mommy says that hugs make life just a little better but makes all the difference by those who you care about," Charlotte explained her action.

Then, out of the corner of her eye Jemma spotted May picking up a limp body from the SUV. She tried her best to hold back the sob coming up her throat, but it just came out louder. She rushed over and stroked the hair out of her loved one's face, something Skye loved. Tears that were brimmed in her eyes now poured over as she saw the dried blood all over her, mostly where the bullet had impacted making a whole in her chest. She let the sobs escape, not bothering to hold them. Ignoring the rest of the world, she carefully picked up the limp girl out of mays arms and gave her a small nod, knowing that's all May needed as a thank you. Jemma pulled Skye close, not wanting to ever let her go, let alone admitting she was gone. She took in her faint smell of daisy's, chocolate, and gunpowder. Jemma knew there was no way to bring her back, the bullet had gone straight through her heart. She sunk to her knees and put her head on Skye's, ignoring the blood, and let it all out. She felt someone pull the back of her shirt, but she couldn't care less. This was her the love of her life, lifeless in her arms. Then she heard a little voice and immediately recognized who it was.

"Mummy?" Charlotte said in a small voice, "can I see mama?"

How was she going to explain this to her baby? Instead she just moved to the side so her back was against the car, Skye in her arms, and Charlotte to her right.

"Hi mommy," Charlotte chocked as Jemma realized that she did comprehend what had happened, "I'm so sorry."

She kept repeating herself crying. Jemma forced her to look at her and asked, "why are you sorry? You didn't do anything wrong baby."

I didn't hope enough," she cried, "you told me if we hoped enough…she'd…she'd be safe."

"Baby," Jemma said trying to hold her tears back for her daughter. She had to stay strong for her, "somethings we just can't stop, no matter how hard we try."

Charlotte nodded and leaned against her taking in her sent, before looking back to her mom. She grabbed her and started crying all over again.

"Why mum, why did this happen?" Charlotte cried into her mothers' stomach, blood starting to soak into her hair.

"I don't know baby," was all Jemma could say, tears fighting to be released as she stroked Charlottes hair in a comforting manner, "I don't know."

* * *

 **So, whacha think?**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. I want my parents

**Just so you know, I got the name from someone else's fanfic. As soon as I find out who's it was, I'll let you know. :D**

* * *

It had only been three hours. Three hours since the world had crumbled beneath them. Three hours since anyone's smiled or laughed. Three hours felt like an eternity. All that was on anyone's mind was Skye. Jemma never left the cargo hold, crying into Skye's hair, crying for her lost love. Charlotte was forced upstairs by May and Coulson saying Jemma needed time. Fitz had taken Jemma's job of patching everyone up, knowing Jemma was incapable at the moment. There was only so much he could do though. He could fix them physically. Mentally, only time could fix that. It was 8 now.

"Charlotte, you need to eat," Ward said in a soft voice, knowing today had been rough on her as much as everyone else, if not more.

"not until Mummy comes up and eats with me," Charlotte stubbornly stated crossing her arms, "and I want my mommy."

At this her lips started to tremble, and tears weld up at the brink of her eyes.

"I know," Ward comforted, sad too at there loss, "we all do. But we can get through this together. And you know your mum needs time before she can get back to it."

"How much time?" the child demanded. In usual circumstances, Ward would have laughed, but this was not usual. It came from a place of sadness and fear.

"Honestly, I don't know," Ward answered unsure, "these things don't have a time limit."

Charlotte looked down as the tears began to fall without her consent.

"I want them both back," she cried quietly.

"We all do," Ward whispered in her ear, voice cracking slightly, before she finally started to eat.

* * *

 **If there are any problems you have so far, tell me and I'll try and fix them in later chapters.**


	5. Heart to heart

**Coulson and Jemma moment. Had to have it. Sorry!**

 **Skye is not Coulson's daughter, he just says that because everyone knows that they have a father/daughter relationship.**

* * *

"Jemma, you have to eat," Coulson said worried about his young scientist.

Jemma gave no response showing that she heard or was going to eat at all. She was currently in the same position against the SUV, holding Skye in her arms as if she was her lifeline. In truth, Skye really was. Jemma was more open and free with Skye as was Skye with Jemma.

"Is this what Skye would have wanted?" Coulson asked hoping to get a response.

"SKYES GONE!" Jemma screamed tears pouring from her eyes.

Not the response Coulson was looking for, but still a response, "Skye's gone," she repeated in a whisper as if the life had drained out of her.

"I know it hurts, but we all…" Coulson was interrupted by Jemma's outrage.

"Don't you even say that you all know how I feel!" Jemma yelled at the top of her lungs, "yes, you all care about her, but none of you loved her as much as I did. She was my world and now she's…she's…" she couldn't finish the sentence as her voice cracked at the last words and a sob fled as she once again rested her head atop Skye's cold, lifeless one.

Coulson slid down the car to sit next to Jemma, noticing that even after death, Skye held all her beauty along with their love.

"I know. I feel responsible for what happened to her," Coulson admitted aloud, tears springing to his eyes, "no one could ever compete with your love towards her but hear me out. We all love her. She was family. She was your love, my daughter. Nothing could ever replace her. We'll get through this, together."

"I hope so," was all Jemma said before taking a small bite of her food.

Coulson smiled. It was the first smile since her death. It was a start, although she didn't end up eating as much as he hoped, it was good enough for now.

* * *

 **I'm gonna try to post a chapter everyday till chapter 11 'cause that's all I've written up to. Plus I want you guys to tell me what you want in it. BTW, I don't usually post on weekends so this was a special thing 'cause I haven't been keeping up. Thanks guys! I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can.**

 **By the way, for those of you who hate me for killing off Skye, I completely understand but you need to know, that that was the hardest thing I've ever done but the story wouldn't have been as interesting if I did anyone else.**


	6. Be there

**Hey! I haven't been able to do this latley but as promised, here is the next chapter!**

* * *

It's been a week since Skye's death. Jemma refused to leave Skye, so she sat in her van. Coulson knew that Skye loved her van and she would like Jemma to take care of it. Jemma would lay in the bed next to Skye, who had been cleaned of all the blood. Jemma would barely sleep, eat, or talk. Charlotte and the team tried to help her or comfort her, but she would push them away.

"Mum?" Charlotte asked, having snuck past Ward to see her parents.

"Yes," Jemma said without looking who it was.

"I miss you guys," Charlotte chocked out, tears rolling down her cheeks. Jemma looked up at her when she heard this.

"Oh baby," Jemma chocked back, "I'm so sorry. Come here."

Charlotte came over and Jemma pulled her onto the bed, and she snuggled in between the two.

"I'm sorry baby," Jemma apologized, "I've just been…" Jemma struggled to find the right word. Charlotte noticed this.

"A bit depressed and need time to yourself to deal with it?" Charlotte provided hoping that she had summed it up properly.

"Yes," Jemma said with a watery smile, "it's just hard to deal with. I should have thought of you too though. She was your mother and now it probably feels as if you've lost both of us."

"It's ok," Charlotte comforted, "I understand you need time. I know mama meant the world to you. I just want you to know that you're not alone in this, we're all suffering. We'll all be there to help each other though and through."

"Wise words for a four-year-old," Jemma smiled.

"Mama always said that before," Charlotte explained, "and she said that it was easier to get through tough times if you have people you care about surrounding you," before smiling and giggling, "or a Jemma."

 _That's just like Skye to say,_ Jemma thought finally cracking a smile and a small chuckle.

"Thanks baby," she whispered into her ear.

"You needed it," was all she said before they snuggled up and fell asleep, Skye at the back, to be forever loved.

* * *

 **Stay tuned for next one!**


End file.
